ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER Tropes Page
Future Tropes to Add A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing *BlondeGuysAreEvil: Kross. *RapeIsASpecialKindOfEvil: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn has no problem lying, manipulating, blackmailing, or murdering anyone in his way. However, he is disgusted when Kross reveals that he intends to do this to spoiler:Grant Gullahorn, Rob's cousin, all to get revenge. While part of this may have to do with his homophobia, the scene makes it very clear that spoiler:Robert Gullahorn does have certain standards, all while making Kross seem more evil to the audience, potentially sending Kross into a . *AmbitionIsEvil: The motivations of Kross and spoiler:Robert Gullahorn drive much of the plot of Season 2. *TheHero: Omni. A Deal with the Devil *DealWithTheDevil: An episode is named after this trope and refers to spoiler:Arthur asking Kross for assistance to rescue Diana and take down Robert Gullahorn. *ColdBloodedTorture: spoiler:Brandon was kidnapped at 15, electrocuted with the Electric Chair just enough to keep him alive, forced to kill innocent people while alive, raped, beaten with a crowbar, and psychologically tormented by Kross in order to create "spoiler:Brandon Faust". *BeingTorturedMakesYouEvil: spoiler:Brandon Faust. *Room101: "The Grey Room" in The Murder Factory. *ManchurianAgent: that truly made A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing a , spoiler:Brandon was initially one of these. Throughout most of the season, the regular, "good" side of him, spoiler:"Brandon Grundare", is the one shown to the readers, and is the one who genuinely spoiler:falls in love with Speedy. On the other hand, behind the shadows, and introduced to the viewers as "The Betrayer" in Aqua de la Muerte is spoiler:"Brandon Faust", the "evil" side of him who is also revealed to be a Secondary Killer in the Hotel. It is revealed that in the spoiler:Attempted Suicide scene in The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part One that spoiler:Brandon Faust forcefully took over, stopping the suicide attempt, and has been mainly in control of his body since that point. This of course became a sign of possible , which eventually occured to an extent when spoiler:Brandon had a mental breakdown that resulted in "Brandon Grundare" being able to see Brandon Faust when Grundare is in control, and vice versa. *TriggerPhrase: "Special". Also an . *SplitPersonality: spoiler:Brandon Grundare and Brandon Faust *EnemyWithin: spoiler:Brandon Faust is the enemy within "Brandon Grundare". *JekyllAndHyde: spoiler:Brandon Grundare and Brandon Faust *RapeAsBackstory: spoiler:Brandon, much to the reader's horror. What is even worse is that this is all part of Kross' plan to make him into a . *EldritchLocation: Although not introduced until A Deal With the Devil, Limbo is revealed as one. In Limbo, the only way you can leave is if you're at a crossroads between life and death, whether it be a major head injury that knocked you out or a coma. Otherwise, once you enter "The Hallway", you're stuck in Purgatory forever. **Also serving as a case of , the Hallway includes two doors on each end. One door is for souls to enter The Hallway, and usually locks itself once the person is inside. The other door leads to "The Waiting Room", a large cube that serves as the largest part of Purgatory. Psychics get weird at this point, as a person's perception changes, revealing that the floor they've been walking on is actually a wall. Gravity kicks in, and the person falls to the real floor. **Purgatory is covered in red curtains and has a zig-zag patterned floor. On each wall is the empty doorway to a hallway that will always take you back to the "Waiting Room", no matter which doorway you try. At the very top is a large door-shaped hole with bars on it, preventing any souls from leaving to the afterlife. **Purgatory becomes more disturbing when its revealed that behind all the curtains are people, individuals who have become victims due to Kross and The Fiend's manipulations over the course of the last five decades. Omni discovers Omi walking down a hallway, as the curtain rises and he is placed between Ultra and Clara Butler. Omi gives the warning "The Dead Are Alive", before becoming completely still, frozen with the rest of the victims, as the curtain falls in front of them. *TrappedInAnotherWorld: Anyone who has become a victim of Kross and The Fiend's manipulations over the course of the last five decades has been trapped in Purgatory, unable to move on into the afterlife. *BiggerOnTheInside: Although they appear to be not as large, The Butler and King Hotel and Resort, Fiend Mountain, and Purgatory are MUCH bigger, espically the latter two. *Bizarrchitecture: The architecture of Purgatory is very confusing, which is the creator's intention. See for more details. *TragicVillain: Kross and Spoiler:Brandon. *AfterlifeAntechamber: Purgatory. *WasItAllALie: Rob claims that while most of the time his friendship to Richard was faked, there is a small part of him that feels sympathic to Richard. *AChatWithSatan: Brandon Grundare and Brandon Faust. *NeverMyFault: Rob blames Kross for what he's become, and Kross blames Rob. *TortureTechnician: Kross. *HeroicSacrifice: spoiler:Richard Butler. *TakingTheBullet: spoiler:Richard Butler. *TheBusCameBack: The return of spoiler:Ermac in A Deal With The Devil. *SerialEscalation: Since Chair of Mountain Terror, the show has quickly esclated, at first subtly. However, The Father, The Son, and the Suicide goes full-out escalated, leading to a trilogy of episodes, which one serving as a . *StockholmSyndrome: Happens to Brandon. *SplitPersonalityTakeover: Brandon Faust eventually is able to take control of the body of Brandon. *SuperpoweredEvilSide: Faust. *LockedInTheDungeon: The Cabal's base. *ElectricTorture: The Electric Chair makes a come-back. *FlashbackToCatchphrase: A Deal with the Devil shows how the word "Special" became a key word used by Robert Gullahorn, the catchphrase being modified depending on who the word "special" is being applied to. *HumansAreTheRealMonsters: This is a theme ultimately suggested throughout the show. *MultiPartEpisode: The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part One and Part Two; A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing - Part One and Part Two; A Deal with the Devil - Part One and Part Two and Part Three. *BlameGame: Kross and Rob continue to blame each other for their mutual hatred. Kross blames Rob because Rob spoiler:got between Kross and Richard and manipulated Richard in order to break them apart, while Rob blames Kross because Kross spoiler:was initially Rob's best friend, but after Richard entered the group, Rob felt betrayed and felt behind by Kross, becoming jealous and feeling a need to be "special". Ultimately, it's implied that although Kross did cause Rob to feel jealous, Rob's jealously and his need to be "special" is what ultimately started everything. *BothSidesHaveAPoint: While Kross and Rob's actions are clearly wrong, both of them have a point when it comes to the other. Rob is correct in saying that it's Kross fault that spoiler:he became jealous and developed a need to be "special", as it is implied that Kross somewhat forgot about Rob and became best friends with Richard instead, which to Rob looked like Kross didn't care. If Kross had just reminded Rob that he still was his friend, and made an effort to be good friends with both Richard and Rob, then perhaps Rob wouldn't have begun to hate both Kross and Richard. However, Kross is also correct in saying that if Rob had spoiler:tried to control his jealousy and hadn't interfered with Richard and Kross' relationship, then all the death and trauma that resulted would never have happened, and everyone would have been better off. *VillainWithGoodPublicity: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn. *VoiceOfTheLegion: With Tony Todd as the voice of The Fiend, you know that when The Fiend speaks, he's gonna sound pretty demonic. *TheEndOrIsIt: Used in Season 1's finale. *WritersCannotDoMath: When it comes to birthdays, ages, and years, Sci isn't always the best. **Charles' birthday and the death of his mother become a particularly confusing issue that eventually gets a Template:Retcon. Charles is revealed to be 15 years old in the beginning of Season 2 during 1989. As the season goes on, we learn that the events of the first six episodes in the season in the 1989 storyline all take place within January 1989. We're also told that Charles was born in 1974. 1974+15 = 1989, hence why Charles was decidedly born that year. **However, the flashback storyline then jumps to September 1989, where during the events of The Father, The Son, and the Suicide Charles explains that his mother died in September. It's also revealed in the final scene of Part Two that she died a few months after Charles' birth. This would mean that if Clara died in September, and Charles was born a few months earlier, then Charles would be 16 years old during the events of 208-210's flashbacks. However, he's continously labeled as 15. Eventually, the following episode tries to fix this mistake by giving the exact date and time of both Charles' birth and his mother's death, retconning his birth to October 15th, 1973 with his mother's death on December 20th, 1973. *WalkingSpoiler: The Killer. *EvilFormerFriend: Rob to Kross and Richard, Kross to Richard and Rob. *FalseFriend: Rob to Richard. *Retcon: Charles' birthday and birth year. *BerserkButton: Richard choosing Charles over Kross leads to Kross attempting to MURDER Charles. Later, when Yopo calls Kross out for killing Richard, Kross goes nuts and beats him brutally. *TearsOfRemorse: Kross has a few tears when he realizes his actions have led to the death of all of St. Wadsworth. Of course, this leads to *GuiltComplex: The origins of Charles' guilt and trauma is revealed in this episode. *AntagonistTitle: A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing & A Deal with the Devil refer to the three antagonists of Season Two: The Fiend, Kross, and Brandon Faust. *VillainousBreakdown: Kross enters one for a brief period of time following the death of Richard. *MyGodWhatHaveIDone: Said by Kross following his genocide of St. Wadsworth. *ItsAllAboutMe: Rob's constant statement about how special he is. *TimeSkip: A Deal with the Devil concludes the past-storyline in 1989 and jumps ahead to the 90's and early 00's, where we see Vicki and Charles struggling to move on, and Brandon's origin story is revealed. *ShoutOut: ** The PowerWalk scene is a ShoutOut to Creator/SergioLeone westerns, complete with a SuspiciouslySimilarSong "honoring" Music/EnnioMorricone's music and a close up on The Good, The Bad… and The Ugly (Davy Jones, who AsideGlance winks at the camera). ** The musical locket owned by the villain (Kross) with an identical one owned by a good guy with a history with the villain (Richard) is Straight from Film/ForAFewDollarsMore, though the relationship between the corresponding characters is quite different. *HellOnEarth: Charles' nightmare with Kross suggests that if he fails to stop The Fiend and Kross, then this is the fate that will befall on the planet. *SpecialEditionTitle: 208 and 210. *ClickHello: Done to Yopo by Kross. *IShallTauntYou: Rob and Kross LOVE this. *HorribleJudgeOfCharacter: The entire town of St. Wadsworth. *OminousLatinChanting: Part 2's main Leitmotif is the latin song of "In Noctem", which in Latin, means "Throughout the Night", or, as in the English portion of this song, "Into the Night". **This actually becomes Foreshadowing of the tragic end to Part 2, which leads to spoiler:Richard, Arthur, Diana, Clark, the entire population of St. Wadsworth, and Rob's deaths. *LeitMotif: **Charles and Vicki share a motif that is introduced in The Father, The Son, and the Suicide ''to symbolize their growing relationship with each other. ** Kross has a leitmotif he often shares with Richard during scenes involving the two of them and their previous relationship. The theme is usually played by a locket that plays a music box version, although he also goes so far as to play his own leitmotif on a gigantic OminousPipeOrgan. **''In Noctem serves as the leitmotif of A Deal with the Devil - Part Two. Another leitmotif appears briefly when Kross realizes he just spoiler:shot Richard, before getting a full-length version scoring the spoiler:horrific and tragic destruction of St. Wadsworth. **The Betrayer/spoiler:Brandon Faust has a leitmotif that was introduced in Aqua de la Muerte and makes a return in A Deal with the Devil. 211/212 *ProphecyTwist: Initially, readers are meant to believe the warning of "The Butler Dies" applies to Charles. Instead, spoiler:the "Butler" is actually Vicki. An imromptu wedding between Charles and Vicki means that Vicki's last name is no longer Demple, but Butler. Kross kills her, meaning that a "Butler" has died. *RedemptionEqualsDeath: **spoiler:Ermac **spoiler:Brandon *Last Words: **spoiler:Ermac: "Ow" **spoiler:Brandon Grundare (while alive): I'm coming Speedy. I'm coming home. **spoiler:Robert Gullahorn: But... I'm.... Special... **spoiler:Kross: Richard. **Vicki: *NotAfraidToDie: spoiler:Brandon Grundare. *GrandFinale: Closure. *FinaleCredits: Unlike previous episodes, this episode has an ends credits video. *TheKillerBecomesTheKilled: All four killers in the entire series spoiler:Ermac, Robert Gullahorn, Kross, and Brandon Faust. *NoMacGuffinNoWinner: spoiler:All the series antagonists are killed, and the Exilir falls into a deep chasm, where Charles and the rest of the Five will be unable to obtain it. *DisneyVillainDeath: spoiler:Kross. *NoManShouldHaveThisPower: The conclusion Omni, Sub, Charles, and Vicki have on the Exilir. *AncientArtifact: The spoiler:Exilir. *TogetherInDeath: spoiler:Brandon and Speedy, Richard and Clara, and eventually Charles and Vicki in the post-credits epilogue. *YouCantFightFate: As hinted in the second season, "The Butler Dies". In the series finale, this becomes true with the death of spoiler:Vicki, who had married Charles moments earlier and techinically become a "Butler". *PropheciesAreAlwaysRight: The Butler DOES die, but spoiler:It's Vicki, not Charles. *BittersweetEnding: spoiler:The Exilir falls into a deep chasm, all the antagonists are dead, but unforunately Brandon and Vicki lost their lives in the process. *ThePowerOfLove: Brandon Grundare uses this spoiler:to defeat Brandon Faust. *TheBigDamnKiss: Vicki and Charles... FINALLY. *DeadPersonImpersonation: Robert Gullahorn takes on the identity of Jack, however this is subverted as Jack wasn't actually dead until around the time of A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing. Pre-Existing Tropes to Add Onto *As A Deal With the Devil slips into full-on , this entire second half of the episode is dedicated to watching spoiler-Brandon being tortured, abused, manipulated, and even [[ rape]]. It gets even worse as the episode shows you just how long he was able to resist killing, but eventually the old man's pleas become too much for him, and he kills him just to end the pain of having to hear a man begging for death (plus too, he faced the possiblity of death himself)- Current Trope Page quoteright:294:http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/murderandmurdermysteryislandlogos.png caption-width-right:294:Series and Season One logo (Top) Season Two logo (bottom) ->''"For this, ladies and gentlemen is a game...of MURDER."'' -->-- Charles Butler http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/MURDER MURDER '' is a fictional American mystery/drama television series created on http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/The_Everything_Everything_Wiki The Everything Everything Wiki created by http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sci100 Sci100. The first season began on August 24th, 2013 and ended on October 26th, 2013. The second season, subtitled ''Mystery Island ''began on March 8th, 2015, and after months of speculation, was confirmed to be the final season of show before departing Wikia. Both seasons feature the main character, a butler named Charles Butler, who deals with the deadly events that unfold. The series was originally written as a reality-television series. The first season reflects this in the form of the confessionals and Charles' review in the tenth episode. However, beginning in the two-part season finale, the series shifted into a more fictional series, ultimately becoming a complete fictional mystery/drama series in Season Two. This shift allowed the introduction of flashbacks, although the confessionals were kept in Season Two as a way to express thoughts of the characters. The confessionals were finally removed towards the end of the season. The series has been primarily inspired by the works of ''Literature/AndThenThereWereNone ''by Creator/AgathaChristie, the films ''Film/ , Film/ , and the television series WesternAnimation/ScoobyDooMysteryIncorporated among others. Due to the series being only told by being written, with no intention of ever being filmed or animated, the casting of Tim Curry as Charles Butler and the location of the first season in a manor are homages to the character of Wadsworth/Mr. Boddy and the mansion in Clue. The setting of Wikia Island and the Butler and King Hotel and Resort were inspired by the setting of the island in And Then There Were None as well as the Bates Motel in Psycho. St. Wadsworth during the flashbacks are inspired by Crystal Cove from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, as well as named after Wadsworth from Clue. The series is the longest-running creation of Sci100, lasting over two-years in terms of production and airing. WARNING: Because it's a mystery series, expect LOTS of spoilers. ' ---- !!Tropes found in ''MURDER: * AbortedArc: The initially planned specials are the biggest victims of this. ** The Trial of Ermac was a planned special taking place between Season 1 and Season 2. However, after lack of planning and time, the special was place into development hell indefinably. With Sci leaving Wikia after the conclusion to Season 2, it's very likely the special will never be aired. ** The "Untitled Special about Wikia Island" (Part 1 and 2), as well as "Untitled Special Connecting Season One and Two" were planned additions to the MURDER franchise, intended to be used to fill in the blanks of Richard's group and their history together, the timeperiod between January 1989 and September 1989 where Charles and Vicki officially became a couple, and background history regarding how Ermac got his resources, what Kross was doing between 1989 and 2014, etc. The content of the first special has been expanded upon in the second half of the season, and the content of the third special will be explored later on in the season, but the second special will remain dead. ** In Season 2, Charles' nightmares was supposed to be a reoccurring thread across the season, as Charles' learned to overcome his fears and push back. Of course, after Aqua de la Muerte, he stopped having , and considering his resolve in The Father, The Son, and the Suicide, it seems like his character development that would have resulted from overcoming the nightmares has changed to development following a realization that he can't keep denying his past any longer. * ActingUnnatural: Everyone. From Charles Butler to the maids to the guests, everyone acts suspicious. Justified when Sub spoiler: admits he has panic disorder that he takes medication for, and that he's a Wikia Agency of Investigation agent. * AerithAndBob: In both seasons, the guests names are based off of their usernames or nicknames. Subverted in Season 2 when guests start getting actual names in addition to their regular nicknames. ** List of Guests in Season 2: *** Omni as William 'Will' Omninus Trondion *** Sub as Samuel Unican Bravtos *** Ultra as Anthony Armando Anderson *** Omi as Oliver Maximus Ivakov *** Jack as Jack Doogorn *** Brandon as Brandon Grundare *** Speedy as Cassie Stallion *** Lego as Malcolm Plemons *** Tyran as Brett Lipton *** Drillo as Dill Walkers *** AB as Alexander Cloon Dämon Barnsworth *** Scoot as Lewis Tinkers *** Nate as Nathaniel Dumstrong * AmateurSleuth: The majority of the guests. Justified with Sol, Omni, Sub, Brandon, and potentially Omi and Jack, due to their careers in law enforcement and criminal justice. * AnachronicOrder: Starting in Season 2, each episode jumps back and forth from 2014 to 1989 and vice versa. As the season progresses, different scenes that take place in the 1960s and 1970s also occur. * AntiLoveSong: "Don't Fall In Love" * AnyoneCanDie: Enforced and Justified. The entire concept of the show is based on the idea that any of the guests can die and '''will die, every episode until the season finale. In Season Two, not even Charles Butler, the main character of the show, is safe. ** At two points in the show, the phrase "The Butler Dies" is used, potentially foreshadowing Charles' death. * ArcNumber: Starting in Season 2, the number 5 and multiples of it. Exaggerated with the introduction of Charles and his four 1989 friends, Richard and his four 1964 friends, and a group made up of descendants from conquistadors who arrived on the island that are literally named "The Five". * ArcVillain: Aside from the s of each season, there's also a smaller antagonist who is defeated by the mid-season finale. ** Season 1: Bloxx. ** Season 2: Lego. He believes that and attempts to destroy Brandon and Speedy's relationship. * ArcWords: "Special" and "Five" * ArtisticLicense: With how certain causes of death occur. * AssholeVictim: Bloxx and Lego. * AuthorAvatar: Sci in the first episode of the series. Being a character based on the creator of the series, one would presume he would survive for most of the season. Instead, he becomes the first victim. * BackForTheFinale: The Killer "resurrected" his victims in the final episode of Season 1 to run the challenge tasks. * BadassGay: spoiler:Kross. * BadDreams: A Natural Death, Under The Sea, and Aqua de la Muerte feature bad dreams suggesting Charles' and fear. * BadMoonRising: Part of Season 2's mythos, its revealed that The Night of the Dead will supposedly have a red moon. * BeneathSuspicion: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn. * BetaCouple: Arthur and Diana. * BigBad: ** Season 1: The Wikia Manor Killer aka spoiler:Ermac, who was killing all the guests as part of a revenge-plot for something that happened to his family centuries ago. ** Season 2: Arguably, Kross. Although he isn't shown until I Came In Like a Cannonball and isn't fully introduced until Aqua de la Muerte, Kross has slowly become a major threat both in the 1989 and 2014 stories. * BigBadDuumvirate: Kross and The Fiend in the 2014 storyline. * BigBadFriend: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn. He's been acting as an honorable spoiler:best friend to Richard Butler for at least two decades, all while being a and controlling his life. * BigFancyHouse: Wikia Manor and Hall Manor. * BitchInSheepsClothing: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn. * BiTheWay: spoiler:Richard Butler. * BookEnds: Season 1 begins with Charles preparing for the arrival of his guests. Although technically the season ends with Omni, the post-credits scene serves as the true ending of the Season, revealing that Charles is stuck in the same situation as before, and foreshadowing the second season. *BoyMeetsGirl: **Charles meets Vicki. **Brandon meets Speedy. **spoiler:Richard meets Kross. * BreakingOutTheBoss: The Church of the Fiend and Dr. Lucius Sines do this to Kross. * BreatherEpisode: At least in the 2014 storyline, Chair of Mountain Terror ''certainly qualifies, since it's the in-between episode between the "Brandon/Speedy trilogy" and ''In Love and MURDER. This changes in the final scene of the episode however when it becomes a . * TheButlerDidIt: An entire episode plays with this trope. * CerebusSyndrome: Season 1 to Season 2. Also the beginning of In Love and MURDER is but by the end of the episode is . * TheChessmaster: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn has been playing the entire island for fools, manipulating his friends for 20-25 years, as well as Charles Butler and his friends, all in an attempt to get to Fiend Mountain. * ComingOfAgeStory: Season 2's flashbacks to 1989 is this to Charles. * ComingOutStory: spoiler:Richard Butler gives one in a flashback sequence. * ConsultingAConvictedKiller: Charles' and his friends visit to Kross at the Federal Prison. * ContinuityNod: Any references to the Wikia Manor killings in Season 2. * CriminalMindGames * CruelAndUnusualDeath * DangerousSixteenthBirthday: Subverted. Due to the being 5 and multiples of 5, this is changed to the age of 15. However by the time we meet teenage Charles, his birthday has already passed, and it's considered to have been at least a few months into being 15. * DarkerAndEdgier: Season 2 to Season 1. * DarkSecret: See * DarkAndTroubledPast: There's quite a lot to go around. ** Charles: He discovers that his father was a part of a five-person group who 25 years earlier had gotten involved in learning about a mystery involving the history of the island. As he begins to uncover new information about the past, his relationship with his father becomes strained. Eventually, he realizes that The Fiend is trying to lead him to solve the mystery. Charles eventually is confronted by The Fiend and nearly dies as a result. To make matters worse, his father is nearly killed by The Fiend. Then, there's also his encounter with Kross, which brings Kross out of a catatonic state. Kross eventually escapes, spoiler:kills David King, and then kills the family Charles and his father worked for, as well as the other staff. This is all before he learns his father's own past secrets. And there's still two more episodes left of the 1989 plot. ** Richard: spoiler:He was in a same-sex relationship with Kross before he broke up with him, fearful for his soul, which led to Kross becoming a murderer and a terrorist, resulting in Eric Cureluy's death. ** Rob: spoiler:He's The Fiend. He also killed Clara Butler, manipulated Richard solely because he's a homophobe, and doesn't care about Richard at all. ** Brandon: Brandon is a private detective who was fooled into coming onto the island by The Fiend. According to the Fiend, "Brandon's father was a drunk, his mother was .... abusive." ** Sub: Sub is potentially a "bastard child" and was potentially responsible for the death of a friend when he was 15. He later became an agent for the Wikia Agency of Investigation. ** Omni: Omni has been known to fight other cops, failed to stop the Wikia Manor Killings, and failed to save Sub's friend from dying. * DecoyProtagonist: ** In Hanging Around, one of the guests is named Sci, after the creator of the series. With the creator being a character within-the-show, one would assume that he is the main protagonist of the season. He ends up being the first victim. ** Up until Best MURDER, the protagonist seems to be Toon, who is leading a group of guests. When he is killed however, that changes. * DepravedHomosexual: Implied, given that spoiler:Kross has been in prison, alone, for 20 years. * DetectiveMole: The Killer. * : Vicki Demple in Season 2. * DiabolicalMastermind: spoiler:Ermac, Kross, and spoiler:Robert Gullahorn fit this role. * DisproportionateRetribution: The entire first season occurs solely because of this. * DoomedHometown: Although it hasn't occured yet, it has been revealed that eventually St. Wadsworth, the main town on Wikia Island, is destroyed, with only a few remaining buildings left standing. * DownerEnding: ** Bombs Away: Everyone but Reo survives. ** Whodunnit: spoiler:Ermac is arrested, but Nick is the only other guest to make it out alive. The Manor is destroyed, Charles disappears with the money, and a few months later we learn he's stuck in the same situation was before. ** I Came In Like a Cannonball: After 3 episodes of building up the Brandon/Speedy romance, Sub and Lego help tear it all down. Now, Speedy is shaken, Brandon is being manipulated, and the guests are divided among each other. ** Chair of Mountain Terror: In 1989, The Fiend nearly kills Richard Butler, lures Charles' and his friends to Fiend Mountain, and acquires The Map. Although he doesn't have The Key, Charles' realizes his actions have hurt his father, and now The Fiend is one step closer to his ultimate goal. ** In Love and MURDER: spoiler:Brandon and Speedy finally are together, get married, have sex even, and then Speedy is kidnapped and killed. Brandon is left a broken man, Charles and Vicki are not in the best of terms, and in 1989, Kross escapes prison. ** The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part Two: After Richard spoiler:comes out as bisexual and reveals he had a same-sex relationship with Kross, Charles flips the script and essentially disowns him as his father, meaning that Richard's worst fears about how Charles would react came true. Also, David King is dead, and spoiler:Robert Gullahorn is revealed not only to be The Fiend, but to have killed Clara Butler, aka Charles' mother. * TheDragon: The Betrayer. * TheDreaded: The Fiend. * DrivenToSuicide: spoiler:Ultra, thanks to Saliva Divinorum. * DrivingQuestion: "Who committed MURDER"? * DwindlingParty: The guests. Also, Richard Butler's group. * TheEndOrIsIt: The Season 1 finale pulls one of these. * EvenEvilHasLovedOnes: Kross has spoiler:Richard. * EveryoneIsASuspect: Played Straight, as all the guests are potentially The Killer. * EvilAllAlong: spoiler:Ermac aka The Wikia Manor Killer, spoiler:Robert Gullahorn, and Lego. * TheFaceless: The Wikia Manor Killer and The Fiend.... until . * FinalExamFinale: Season 1 finale. * FlashbackCut: There's a few of them, notably in The Butler Did It, when the guests realize Vicki actually can talk, and there's a quick cut to one instance in A Natural Death where this occured. * FreudianExcuse: ** The Wikia Manor Killer, spoiler:Ermac, reveals that Wikia Manor was built by 15 families, and that the majority of the families, including the original owner's family, betrayed the Butler family, Sol's family, Ermac's family, Nick's family, and Dark's family. Ermac's family in particular was put into massive debt, similar to Charles' family. Angry that his family had to suffer for five generations, Ermac decided to restore justice and get revenge. ** Lego reveals that the reason he hates the idea of love is because he was warned that if he married the woman he loved, he would be destroyed. He married her anyways, but through unknown means he went nearly broke. It's inferred that he eventually divorced her. ** Although Kross doesn't actually say it, it's inferred in Richard's flashback that he became evil as a result of spoiler:Robert Gullahorn forcing Richard to break up with Kross, which led to Kross' and corruption. ** spoiler:Robert Gullahorn's excuse for all of his actions as The Fiend is that by going to extraordinary lengths to open The Gate, once he finds the Exilir, he will become immortalized in history. * GildedCage: Wikia Manor and The Butler and King Hotel and Resort. Not even the staff can leave their grounds. Although exceptions are made in Season 2 for certain events, considering that all of Wikia Island is a cage as well. * AGodAmI: The Killer refers to the guests as "mortals." Not a good sign. * HistoryRepeats: A group of five individuals will become involved in the mystery of Wikia Island and go through tragic events that forever affect them. If they're a Butler, they'll really suffer. ** 16th Century Group (The Original Five): Ponce de Butler, Christopher King, George Founder, Jay Betrayer, and Michael Hero. ** 1964 Group: Richard, Rob, Kross, David, Eric ** 1989 Group: Charles, Vicki, Clark, Arthur, Diana ** 2014 Group: (The Modern Five): Charles and four others. * HollywoodSilencer: One of the murders is committed with a silenced handgun. It's treated as entirely reasonable that none of them heard a thing. * HopeSpot: In Love and MURDER includes one when The Fiend reveals that he does not intend on killing anyone that day. This allows everyone time to celebrate a wedding.... spoiler:only for The Fiend to kill the bride the next day. * HouseFire: In the climax of Whodunnit, spoiler:Ermac,not wanting to be punished for his crimes, as well as feeling betrayed by Nick and Charles, decides he no longer values Wikia Manor, and proceeds to blow it up. * GottaCatchThemAll: The Map, The Key, the piece of the Fiend Disk, and to a further extent, The Five. * GreaterScopeVillain: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn is perhaps the Bigger Bad of Season Two, having been the one responsible for many events in the season. He discovered about spoiler:Richard and Kross' relationship and forced Richard to end it, which in turn caused Kross to become evil, which lead to the deaths of spoiler:Eric Cureluy and David King, which led to Richard confessing the truth to Charles, and most likely is ultimately responsible for giving Charles legitimate reasons for being afraid both to come back to the island and for not wanting to open up about his past. Not to mention spoiler:he also killed Clara Butler, is suggested to have caused the incident that led to Charles' meeting his friends, and to have had played a role in John King's death. * HannibalLecture: Kross gives one in his formal introduction to Charles and his friends. It's downright creepy. * ImmortalityInducer: The TRUE of Season 2. * ImmortalitySeeker: Kross and The Fiend (spoiler:Robert Gullahorn as 1989 Fiend and the 2014 Fiend). * InnocuouslyImportantEpisode: Under The Sea in the first reading appears to be just expanding more on the new locations (Wikia Island, The Butler and King Hotel and Resort) and characters. However, The Father, The Son, and the Suicide reveals this episode is quite important, as it introduces "A History of Wikia Island", written by Daral Scidran, who actually becomes a relevant character in the 1989 storyline. It also briefly mentions that David King and Richard had a falling-out, the reasoning behind the falling out being revealed in the same episode. * IslandOfMystery: MURDER: Mystery Island. * ItsAllMyFault: With his , Charles truly believes this. Also applies to both Charles and Brandon, who blame themselves for spoiler:Speedy's death. * TheJeeves: Charles Butler and Richard Butler. * JigsawPuzzlePlot: The plot of Season 2 is by far more complicated and complex than Season 1. ** While Season 1 included side-plots involving a mutiny against Bloxx and the opposition between Paper and Toon, the majority of the Season focused on the question of "Who Committed MURDER?". ** Season 2, on the other hand, deals with AT LEAST two different time periods, each with their own storylines. *** In 2014, 13 guests arrive on the island and are killed off one by one, continuing the "Who Committed MURDER?" question. However, adding to this mystery is the introduction of potentially supernatural events, prophecy, and even a demonic presence that is believed to be the killer. Furthermore, certain guests have mysterious motives and act strange in the hotel, and a romance develops between one of these mysterious guests and the only female guest in the hotel. Adding to this is Charles' PTSD and his discovery that The Maid is in fact an old childhood friend and love interest, which also develops into a second romance. *** In 1989, Charles' backstory is revealed as the audience is introduced to his four childhood friends: Arthur, Diana, Clark, and love interest Vicki. A mysterious death that nearly frames Richard and costs him his job leads to Charles becoming an . Charles and his friends eventually uncover two interconnecting mysteries: one involving the history of the Island and The Fiend, while the other involves Richard Butler and what happened to his group of friends. * JurisdictionFriction: The Wikia Agency of Investigation and the St. Wadsworth Police Department. * KilledToUpholdTheMasquerade: spoiler: Clara Butler was killed by Robert Gullahorn, the 1989 Fiend of Wikia Island, to prevent Richard or anyone else from learning the truth about him. * KillerCop: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn * LastEpisodeNewCharacter: In the Season 1 finale, Whodunnit, one of the Season 2 guests, Omni, is introduced as the cop who takes spoiler: Ermac in. * LivingMacGuffin: The Five. * LongGame: In Season Two, spoiler:Robert Gullahorn or the 1989 Fiend is revealed to have been in one for 25 years in the hopes of eventually getting into the mountain. Kross has been in an even longer one, spending 50 years waiting to get into the mountain. * LoveIsAWeakness: Comes into play in I Came In Like a Cannonball and it's follow-up, Aqua de la Muerte. Lego is a true believer in this, and it's implied that spoiler:Robert Gullahorn may also be a believer in this. * LoveMakesYouEvil: spoiler:Kross. When Richard broke his heart, he said to hell with all of it and focused on the only other goal in his life: to get into Fiend Mountain, solve the mystery, and cheat death. * MacGuffin: ** The Five can be considered MacGuffin(s), as a majority of the 2014 plot in Season 2 is identifying them. ** The Map ** The Key ** The Fiend Disk ** The TRUE MacGuffin of Season 2: an object that grants . * MagicMap: Although not considered to be magical, "The Map" is special. * ManipulativeBastard: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn and Lego are experts at this. * TheMole: The Killer. Also, The Betrayer in Season 2. * MurderIsTheBestSolution: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn to Clara Butler, and David King's attempt to give Kross the death penalty might fall under this solution. * MusicalEpisode: I Came In Like a Cannonball. * MysteryCult: The Church of the Fiend. Also a . * MysteryOfTheWeek: Essentially each episode is one, as the guests attempt to discover how the guest met their death. Played straight in the first two episodes of Season 2 during the 1989 flashbacks. * MythArc: The entire series could be seen as the story of who Charles Butler was, what tragedies he went through, how he became a Butler, and then eventually was forced to be involved in two murderous plots, one of which actually brings him back to the place that started it all. for Season 2 in the penultimate episode and the season finale of Season 1 connect both seasons. * NamesToRunAwayFromReallyFast: ** NamesToRunAwayFrom/ThePerson: The Fiend. ** NamesToRunAwayFrom/KNames: Kross. * : The Original Five, and as revealed later on the spoiler:Atlanteans. * TheProtagonist: Charles Butler is the main protagonist of the entire series. ** In Season 1, after Sci and Toon are both killed, the real protagonist of Season 1 is revealed to be Nick. ** In Season 2, the series shifts over to Charles, effectively establishing his role as the true protagonist of the entire series. * TroubledBackstoryFlashback: Richard's backstory in The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part Two. * RedHerring: ** In Eelectric Swim, Bloxx is implied to be the Wikia Manor Killer. The ending of Cougastrike reveals that although he served as a villain, he eventually became a case of . ** In Cougastrike, the RedHerring actually subverts the , revealing that the cougar was a decoy, while spoiler:Cyanide was the true culprit. ** In Earthquake, it's suggested that Ermac is the victim of the episode. While Sol is in the Morgue, it's revealed that the victim is actually Paper. ** In both Earthquake and Statue of Murderity, it's heavily implied that Dark is the Wikia Manor Killer. Then, in Whodunnit, the real Wikia Manor Killer, spoiler:Ermac kills him. * ReligionOfEvil: The Church of the Fiend. Also a . * TheReveal: ** spoiler:Ermac is the Wikia Manor Killer. ** The Fiend is working with The Betrayer in 2014. ** spoiler:Richard Butler was in a same-sex relationship with Kross, and is confirmed to be bisexual ** spoiler:Robert Gullahorn aka Rob is The Fiend of 1989. * SanitySlippage: After Kross was heartbroken, reveals that Kross got in contact with The Church of the Fiend, and over the course of a year, became a terrorist and killer. * SatanicArchetype: spoiler:Subverted as we initially believe The Fiend is a demonic entity trapped on the island, spoiler:but in all actually is in fact just simply, a man. * SealedEvilInACan: Double Subverted. Originally, we're led to believe that The Fiend is a powerful demon trapped on the island, attempting to escape. However in the second half of the season, spoiler:this is proven to be false. Instead, we get a spoiler:mysterious object containing an elixir that grants immortality. Depending on your religious beliefs and point of view, one could see it as being evil. * SerialKiller: See . * SequelHook: Statue of Murderity and Whodunnit set up Charles and Omni for Season 2, as well as suggesting we'll learn more about Charles' past via the image of his friends. * SignsOfDisrepair: The Butler and King Hotel: Food - Pool - Sun'd'''r'ies'. * TheSmurfettePrinciple: Speedy aka Cassie Stallion is the only female guest in the Butler and King Hotel and Resort, let alone the entire series. * SpoilerTitle: The majority of the series' episodes are these, many of them foreshadowing how the victim died. * StartOfDarkness: spoiler:Robert Gullahorn causes this to happen to Kross when he forces spoiler:Richard to break up with Kross, thus breaking Kross and making him go mad. * TheStinger: ''Whodunnit ends with one. It takes place six months after the Wikia Manor killings. Charles gets ready for his job, when he receives a letter. Picking it up and reading it, Charles realizes that he has been fooled, and is now in the same situation as he was before. * SurvivorGuilt: Charles' entire story arc in the 2014 storyline of Season 2 revolves around him suffering from Survivor's Guilt. As far as readers know, spoiler:everyone in St. Wadsworth and Richard Butler die before Season 1 occurs, and that's a large body count. Plus, considering Charles' , he likely feels guilty for being one of the few survivors of the Wikia Manor killings as well. * TailorMadePrison: The Maximum Solitary Confinement Cell at the Wikia Island Federal Penitentiary for Kross is one, making it extremely difficult to escape. spoiler:He still escapes, however. * TenLittleMurderVictims: The entire premise of the show. * TonightSomeoneDies: The Wikia Manor Killer's warning near the end of Bombs Away. * TunnelNetwork: Wikia Manor is revealed to have one in Whodunnit, which conveniently allows Nick to survive the explosion that destroys the manor. In The Father, The Son, and the Suicide, Omni and Jack discover a similar network spanning across the entire hotel. * UnitedSpaceOfAmerica: The Country of Wikia, essentially. * UnwittingPawn: Charles Butler. * WhamEpisode: LOTS OF SPOILERS: ** Statue of Murderity reveals that the Wikia Manor Killings isn't the first time Charles has dealt with a lunatic. In fact, it's suggested that he's dealt with other killers before, even in his childhood years. This ultimately is revealed to be for Season 2's 1989 plot. Other important reveals include the discovery that Dark was fired from his job due to a drinking problem; Sol discovered who The Killer was, realized there was a camera, and spoke one word as a clue: "REZNP"; and then there's the ending. In the ending, the guests discover that Charles has been kidnapped and is strapped to a chair with dozens of guns facing him. He warns the guests that they must uncover who the Killer is, or he and the rest of the guests will all die. ** Whodunnit includes the most dramatic death of the season (spoiler:Dark dies), but reveals that the Wikia Manor Killer is spoiler:Ermac. We also learn that he's been on a killing spree in order to obtain "justice" for crimes against his family five generations earlier. He explains that in the five generations, his family has tried to kill those responsible. A confrontation leads to the complete DESTRUCTION of Wikia Manor, and both Charles and Omni are set-up for the second season of the series, which is revealed to be taking place on a location known as Wikia Island. Oh, and the post-credits scene shows that Charles is right back where he started: in a distant location, held captive by a maniac killer, forced to play another game of "MURDER". ** Aqua de la Muerte ''sets up some of the more important plot points for the 2nd season, and introduces the , Kross, as well as that spoiler:The Fiend is working with The Betrayer. It also explains in better detail what "The Five" are, and introduces the names of everyone in Richard's group. ** ''Chair of Mountain Terror ''ends with spoiler:The Fiend acquiring The Map, Richard stuck in the hospital after being attacked and nearly killed, and then the ghost of Ponce De Butler, Charles' ancestor, gives a warning that The Fiend is coming to bring The Five together, and that Charles must die. ** ''In Love and MURDER begins by revealing no one will die that day and allowing Brandon and Speedy to marry each other, but then a leads to the eventual death of spoiler:Speedy. Charles is also shown to still harbor feelings for Vicki, Omni is revealed to be spoiler: , and Dr.Lucius Sines gets involved in aka Kross. ** The Father, The Son, and the Suicide (Part One and Two) is the biggest wham episode of the entire series. spoiler:Ultra unexpectedly becomes the next victim, the Fiend is revealed to have an entire tunnel system in the hotel, Vicki is injured in a bomb explosion, the guests learn the entire backstory of Charles Butler including 1989 flashbacks not revealed to the audience, Charles discovers spoiler:Kross is still alive in 2014 and resolves to stop him, the identities of the Five are speculated, spoiler:Sub learns that his heritage may have more to it than he believed, and that's just the 2014 storyline. In 1989, Dr. Lucius Sines is revealed to be Daral Scidran, the author of "A History of Wikia Island", the Warden is revealed to be Sif Hunderson; and David King, Sif Hunderson, and Agent Alan Nomaly are all killed. On top of that, spoiler:Richard Butler is revealed to be bisexual and had a same-sex relationship with Kross, the backstory of how Richard's group came together and fell apart, including Eric Cureluy's death at the hands of Kross is told, and to make matters even more complicated: spoiler: The Fiend, the of the Season, is revealed to be Robert Gullahorn, who has been emotionally manipulating and controlling Richard Butler for two decades as well as being the murderer of Charles' mother, Clara. The audience is left to wonder what implications this means for the 1989 storyline, and are left to have to go back and re-read the entire season not only to find foreshadowing but to try and determine if spoiler:the 2014 Fiend has any connection to the 1989 Fiend, or not. * WhenThePlanetsAlign: Part of Season 2's mythos, its revealed that The Night of the Dead will supposedly have a planetary alignment. * YouHaveOutlivedYourUsefulness: ** David King was killed after Kross took his blood. ** Richard Butler nearly met this fate when spoiler:Robert Gullahorn decided that after Charles was born, there was no need for Richard.